


Неназванный

by AntonApchekhov



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath, Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonApchekhov/pseuds/AntonApchekhov
Summary: Дело Киры подошло к концу. Халле подвернулся шанс увидеть другого Ниа: такого хрупкого и такого человечногоAttention! The work doesn't belong to me! This is just a translation into Russian!
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River





	Неназванный

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175977) by [CubeEscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeEscape/pseuds/CubeEscape). 



> П/А: Я всегда считал что Халле и Рестер (более или менее) испытывают родительские чувства по отношению к Ниа. А поскольку Халле была связана как с Ниа, так и с Мелло, я решил, что лучше именно ей быть рядом с Ниа после всего того, что произошло. 
> 
> Итак, пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь работой и дайте мне знать, что вы думаете об этом. Лайки, критика… Я жду всё :)

Халле зевнула, растирая глаза. Рестер и Джованни давно ушли. Она всегда оставалась чтобы прибрать их документы. Халле достала телефон и открыла его.

29 Января, 2010 год. 01:31 утра.

Уже было так поздно? Или скорее так рано? Неудивительно, что она так устала. Блондинка могла упасть в обморок прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Это не говоря уже о том, что у СПК был долгий день после столкновения с Кирой. Зевнув ещё раз, она встала, аккуратно складывая свои документы и файлы, и уже собралась идти домой.

Когда она проходила мимо комнаты Ниа, ей неожиданно захотелось проверить мальчика. Она не видела его целый день, и этот факт заставил ее волноваться. А как иначе: Ниа был умным, умнее любого, кого знала Халле, но он всё ещё был очень молод и немного инфантильным. Колеблясь, Халле постучала в дверь.

— Войдите, — прозвучал тихий ответ. Она открыла дверь и вошла, тут же застыв на месте. Темнота окутала белоснежную комнату, все лампы были выключены. Единственное окно было широко распахнуто, позволяя нежным лунным лучам проникать в комнату и приземляться на алебастровую кожу и шелковистые белые волосы. 

В этой почти идеальной темноте сидел Ниа в своей привычной позе, купался в лунном свете и мягко святился.

И ещё кое-что странное: рядом не было никаких игрушек.

Хотя, постойте. Самое странное было то, что рядом с ним стояла полупустая бутылка и стакан. Халле узнала этот запах. Алкоголь.

— Здравствуй, Халле. Я удивлён, что ты всё ещё здесь. — Поздоровался альбинос своим монотонным голосом. Через пару секунд к Халле всё же вернулся дар речи.

— Ниа, ты... Пьёшь? — Упомянутый мальчик посмотрел сначала на бутылку, а потом на неё.

— Я предполагаю, что так. — Он улыбнулся, очень странной и пьяной улыбкой. По её телу пробежали мурашки.

— Я не знала, что ты пьёшь спиртное... — На это Ниа просто пожал плечами.

— Зато я знал. — Халле медленно подошла к молодому детективу, присела рядом с ним и взяла бутылку, тщательно её изучая.

— Чивас Ригал, 18. Знаешь, для кого-то вроде тебя, давольно странный выбор. — Прокомментировала она. Ниа снова пожал плечами, торжественно поднёс стакан к губам и сделал глоток. 

— Я знаю.

Халле так хотелось узнать, узнать мотивацию, узнать причину странного поведения беловолосого мальчика, но она не могла заставить себя спросить его. Она боялась, что уже может знать ответ. Халле просто сидела и наблюдала за мальчиком, который продолжал наполнять стакан и выпивать его. 

Несмотря на темноту, Халле смогла увидеть это: знакомая пальчиковая марионетка со светлыми волосами, чёрной одеждой и злобной ухмылкой, крепко зажатая в маленькой руке Ниа. Рядом с его правой ногой лежала шоколадная плитка, от которой был отломан только один кусочек.

— Почему ты не доел шоколад ? — Спросила она, чтобы получить в ответ молчание. Ниа приостановился с выпивкой, его глаза были прикованы к полу, он решал, ответить что-нибудь, или нет. Халле задалась вопросом, не сказала ли она что-то лишнее, но решила продолжать молчать.

— Он горький... — Ответил он тихо.

— Как и алкоголь. —Халле попыталась поднять настроение. Ниа посмеялся над этим. Сейчас она впервые услышала его смех, с тех пор, как встретила мальчика. Он был хриплым, сухим... Неживым и пустым.

— И правда. — Он вернулся к выпивке не проронив больше ни слова. 

Неловкая тишина.

— Послушай, Ниа, я тоже скучаю по нему... — Прошептала Халле. Альбинос замер, поняв скрытый смысл фразы.

Ты можешь заплакать.

— Нет. — Он проглотил комок в горле и прошептал ответ. — Мелло не нужен слабый соперник...

— Ниа, это...

— Я теперь Эл. — Мальчик резко оборвал её.

Слова Ниа напомнили ей о жестокости этого мира. Дело Киры подошло к концу. Ниа теперь был справедливостью, единственной надеждой этого мира. И никто не мог помочь ему справиться с этим бременем, кроме одного мафиози, который ушёл, который должен был стоять рядом с ним в его битвах, в их битвах.

Быть Эл означает быть одиночкой, без эмоций, решать дело за делом, видеть преступление за преступлением, продать душу своей работе. 

Халле могла почувствовать вес на этих маленьких плечах: бремя сироты, бремя наследника, бремя свидетеля, бремя последней надежды и мировых ожиданий... Всё это. И когда солнце взведёт всего через пару часов, в этот момент шанс иметь нормальную жизнь, шанс быть нормальным, чувствовать, плакать... Всё это уйдёт в небытие. 

Тот, кого сейчас видела Халле, не был великим детективом, это был одинокий мальчик, который начинал и заканчивал ни с чем.

— Ты останешься? — Голос Ниа нарушил тишину, вырывая ее из потока мыслей. Халле вздрогнула, но тут же нежно улыбнулась ему.

— С удовольствием.

— Я рад. — Улыбка Ниа была совсем маленькой, но она была, и была искренней.

— В любом случае, с моей стороны было бы давольно эгоистично наслаждаться этим в одиночку... — Беловолосый мальчик протянул руки к бутылке, держа ещё один стакан в своей руке. — Составишь мне компанию?

— Конечно.


End file.
